


Marriage?

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes c. 2003: It's a dream... :(
> 
> Note 11/26/10: This is the worst of the three backdated BSB related poems I've written. It's just so cheesy. But I wrote it, it's fanfic (in enough of a way to count), so it's here.

I stare at the mirror again  
Making sure my dress is perfect  
My best friend and maid of honor  
Tells me it's going to be okay

Nick would love me even if  
I married him in my pajamas

I don't believe her, so I straighten out my dress  
Again

My father shows up.  
"Nick's waiting,"  
he says,  
"And he can't wait to see you."

I nod, and take his hand  
Ending one chapter of my life  
Starting another

Making my life complete  
Marrying the man of my dreams

I start down the aisle  
Get to my love  
Start the vows  
"Nickolas, do you take..."

The priest's voice is cut off  
By what sounds like the fire alarm

I wake up  
And realize that the only way  
I'll stare into my angel Nick's eyes  
Is the collage of posters  
Hanging on my wall

Again I realize  
I was dreaming  
I'm always dreaming

I try to close my eyes again  
Bring my angel in the tux back to me  
But I can't  
And it finally sinks in


End file.
